TOUCHIN ON MY
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Caliente, esa es la única sensación que te produce la playa, es una sensación pegajosa, y húmeda, de la que Bryan se estaba aprovechando. BryanxKai Dedicado a Zhena Hik por su cumpleaños! ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


Ann: ¡Bom Baby, nuevo Fic °¬°! Happy dance ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xDDD

Ann: Esta dedicado **Zhena Hik **por su pasado cumpleaños n¬n, así que espero le guste °¬°. Con mucho cariño Ne n-n

Ro: De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **BryanxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**. **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON **

TOUCHIN ON MY **(3OH!3):**

Los días soleados no son malos, pero existen momento donde los destellos parecen buscar victimas que marcar. El detalle empeora si estas en la playa, donde el abrazador clima calcinaba a cualquiera que este por mas de dos segundos sin nada que hacer.

La comparación podía ser exagerada (_y hasta ridícula e inverosímil)_, pero era suficiente para que cierto equipo ruso estuviera escondido bajo una sombrilla. Era incluso gracioso verlos. Pero el sol no los trataba bien, tal vez porque se quemaban con una increíble facilidad, y como la mayoría de personas pálidas, se ponen rojos como langostas en cuestión de segundos. Así que no gracias, preferían quedarse donde estaban.

—Viejo, ¿enserio se van a quedar ahí? ¿No van a nadar?- preguntó Tyson al acercarse. Era la doceava persona que les hacia la misma pregunta, así que ya hartos fruncieron el ceño- De acuerdo, yo sólo preguntaba. Eh, Kai, ¿Vamos por un helado?

A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, el bicolor asintió y se puso de pie. Él tenía un traje de baño negro, y una camisa con capucha que lo protegía del sol. El conjunto era muy similar al de los otros rusos, ya que la tela era ligera y no representaba un problema con el calor. Aunque si sus amigos insisten lo suficiente, es probable que nade con ellos.

—Yo también voy- dijo Bryan al ponerse de pie. Por eso, Kai lo miró un momento antes de caminar junto a Tyson.

Todos los equipos de Beyblade decidieron tomar unas cortas vacaciones, donde volverían en la mañana. Y aunque el sol no los trataba bien, no iban a despreciar un viaje (_que por cierto era gratis) _Así que ahí estaban, escondidos pero felices. Más, por ahora el bicolor observó al peliazul. Él habló de un montón de cosas, que en realidad ignoró porque pues…no le interesaban. Sin embargo, tampoco es como si le molestaran, así que permitió que siguiera con su monologo mientras él asentía cuando debía, y masculla cuando surgía un largo silencio.

Llegar al puesto de helados no fue problema, ya que la distancia fue relativamente corta. Aunque el inconveniente radico en de demás locales que lo rodeaban; eso hacían de la zona un lugar concurrido. Por lo que el bicolor se detuvo con los brazos cruzados, mientras Kinomiya masculló un "¿_vainilla?" _y se alejó con el asentimiento de su amigo. De esa manera, fue por dos helados.

—¡Yo quiero de chocolate!- exclamó Bryan una vez el otro estuvo lejos. Luego, con un suspiro cansado por el sol, abrazó a Kai por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- Ahhh que calor.

Aun cuando empezó a quejarse, sus brazos envolvieron estrechamente la delgada cintura, donde Hiwatari intentó apartarlo. Pero hacia demasiado calor como para moverse, así que dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- regañó.

—Te acoso sexualmente- susurró Kuznetzov en su oído, y a cambio el bicolor rodo los ojos.

El aire se sentía pegajoso, por lo que el ruso-japonés en verdad no quería moverse a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Además, ambos estaban… ¿juntos? Si bueno, algo así, Kai en realidad no sabría como clasificar esa extraña relación. La cual por cierto, lo haría sonrojar si pensaba demasiado en ella.

—¿Sabes? Vi una fuente de sodas por allá- señaló Bryan con apatía- Se veía mas agradable, y solitario.

—Uh- farfulló Hiwatari sin real interés, hasta que una mano subió por su pecho, y sujetó suavemente su rostro para que ambos se miraran de lado.

—¿No quieres ir?

—Tyson ya esta comprando los helados- dijo indiferente. Porque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la cercanía; más, ese tipo de reacciones, curvaron una sonrisa divertida en los labios del pelilavanda.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo le aviso- aseguró- ¡Oye Kinomiya, ya no queremos helado!

—¡¿Qué?- reclamó con tres conos en las manos. Pero aprovechándose de la distancia, Tyson sólo pudo ver como el ruso tomó la mano de Kai, y lo arrastró a alguna parte.

Por eso Hiwatari miró sobre el hombro, pero no tuvo intenciones de soltarse. Tal vez, porque ir a un lugar donde no hubiera tantas personas sonaba bien.

Kuznetzov sonrió de nuevo. Esto definitivamente significaba que estaba progresando. Porque era una proeza que lo acompañara con tanta facilidad. En otras circunstancias, Kai se hubiera soltado de mala, o incluso lo hubiera golpeado. Pero debía ser el calor que lo hacia tan dócil y manejable. Eso sin mencionar que su… ¿no-novio?, comenzaba a aceptar cada vez más la cercanía.

Ponerle nombre a su relación sonaba complicado. Sin mencionar que el principio no fue fácil; quizás porque Bryan tardo en darse cuenta que la única razón para fastidiarle la vida a su compañero de equipo, fue para llamar su atención de una manera que sinceramente, rayaba en lo infantil. Ese idiota arrogante le gustaba, así que luego de "persuadirlo" (_casi obligarlo, y a punto de violarlo), _se habían besado un montón de veces. Al principio prácticamente lo forzó, y básicamente lo drogo para que no lo matara. Pero ahora todo era un poco más fácil, incluso lo **hicieron** una vez.

Claro que eso no significaba que el bicolor fuera tan sumiso, y amable como ahora, de hecho seguía siendo tan agresivo como acostumbraba, sólo que había bajado el nivel de dificultad para que Bryan pudiera acercarse. Y eso era suficiente para el ruso, porque de todas maneras así le gustaba.

—Hey….-llamó Kai con apático aburrimiento, ya que iban a una parte alejada de la playa, donde difícilmente veían personas- …aquí no hay nada.

—Exacto.

El ruso-japonés culpaba al sol, y a ese endemoniado calor, porque antes de siquiera poder preverlo, fue apoyado contra un muro. De reojo vio lo que parecían restos de algún negocio, ya que en esta parte de la playa sólo había mar, arena, y muchos corales que impedían que las personas pudieran nadar. Así que los turistas evidentemente iban a otro lado.

Sin embargo, los motivos por los que el negocio fracaso, se fueron al mismísimo infierno cuando sintió un par de manos bajar el cierre de su chamarra. Por eso, su pecho quedo expuesto, donde la piel suave y cremosa fue acaricida por una solitaria mano.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?- reclamó con la mirada afilada, cuando una pierna se deslizó entre sus muslos, y el pelilavanda se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar su cuerpo.

—Sólo será un beso- aseguró mientras lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Sólo uno?- preguntó dudoso.

—Da (si)- sonrió.

Le tomó al bicolor un par de segundos antes de asentir, así que una mano sostuvo con suavidad su rostro, y lo obligó a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás. Después una húmeda boca encontró la suya, mientras esos labios lo tocaron con la misma ferocidad de siempre.

—Nhhh~

Acalorado, apretó con fuerza los ojos, por la mano que se deslizó de su mejilla a la mandíbula, y lo presionó hasta que abrió la boca. Ahí la intrépida lengua de Bryan Kuznetzov acarició a su compañera, para invitarla a participar. Aunque la manera como empezaron a besarse, agitó su corazón con fuerza.

—Ahh- tembló Kai por las caricias que, aunque en un principio fueron suaves roces, se volvieron intrépidos gestos. Además el ruso lo abrazó herméticamente, hasta que ambos cuerpos se presionaron de manera insistente.

Bryan lo ignoró (_como siempre), _ya que comenzó a besar el cuello y a trazar un húmedo rastro por la pálida piel. La cual mordía cada cierto tiempo, porque le gustaban los sonidos que el otro hacia. Tal vez porque en ese momento su voz se volvía pesada y caliente. Además, cuando tocó "casualmente" su entrepierna, le fascinó la pobre resistencia donde intentó empujarlo de los hombros.

En verdad disfrutaba romper toda esa salvaje y ruda apariencia, para dejarlo deseando más. Así que lo tocó abiertamente, mientras el bicolor apretó con fuerza sus hombros para controlarse. No podía decir que esto era particularmente extraño, porque Kuznetzov siempre que tiene la oportunidad lo acorrala de esta manera, y si no la tiene, se la inventa.

Pero no pudo pensar en eso, ya que el idiota apretó su hombría, aun mientras se encontraban envueltos en ese apretado abrazo. Todo seguía siendo nuevo y extraño, pero…

—Te estas poniendo duro- señaló Bryan al hablar sobre su cuello, por lo que deshizo cualquier divagación que su compañero pudiera tener. Después bajó sin dudar, hasta que llegó a uno de los sonrosados pezones, y lo lamio despacio- Tú pantaloneta se ve apretada.

—Es-Espera- dijo Kai al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Sólo un beso- repitió con la voz pesada. Y a cambio los bonitos ojos carmín se alzaron.

—Ya te di uno- señaló el ruso-japonés con el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

—De hecho, fui yo quien te beso- indicó despreocupado. Por lo que hubo un largo silencio, donde el bicolor se mordió sensualmente los labios, aun sin saber cual era el movimiento más inteligente para realizar.

—De acuerdo- aceptó- ¡Pero sólo uno!

Sus palabras tenían un aire caliente, que hicieron al ruso asentir casi hipnotizado. Después de todo, aun no se acostumbraba a ese rostro sonrojado, y la fiera mirada que destellaba desconfiada entre los mechones de cabello. Pero aceptando los términos de su liberación, Hiwatari rodeó el cuello contrario y se acercó para que sus labios se encontraran.

Apretado y mojado. Así se sintió mientras ambas lenguas se acariciaban, y todo fue mucho más erótico cuando Kuznetzov lo acorraló contra el muro. Kai jadeó en su boca, pero no pudo alejarse cuando una mano sujetó con fuerza su nuca para que se quedara quieto. Tal vez porque Bryan desde hacia mucho se había hecho adicto a sus besos, así que sonrió por dentro cuando apretó eso que crecía en su mano, y a cambio lo hizo jadear.

Después de eso lo dejó libre, y se encontró fascinado con la saliva que resbalaba por su boca, gracias a ese coro de eróticos quejidos, que rebotó suavemente con el viento. Porque Bryan presionó la punta de su erección aun a través del traje de baño. Y eso se sentía jodidamente caliente, tanto que Hiwatari escondió el rostro en su pecho y se mordió los labios. Claro que eso no evitó los ruiditos que morían en su garganta, cada vez que ese psicópata frotaba esa sensible parte.

No es como si él hubiera aceptado fácilmente esta situación, ni que se hubiera excitado con apenas un beso; es sólo que, Kuznetzov ha estado seduciéndolo desde hace medio año, y cada vez es mas difícil alejarse. Además ahora hacia demasiado calor, y las pálidas mejillas estaban furiosa y encantadoramente sonrojadas. Lo cual hacia que su dueño temblara ligeramente por la sensación.

Sinceramente esto es bastante normal, considerando que ambos estaban en una relación. Que no tuviera nombre no la hacia menos real, ni importante. Sin embargo, todo contacto cesó cuando Bryan colocó una mano en el hombro de Kai, y lo alejó despacio. Por eso, el bicolor se apoyó en una pared, e inconscientemente alzó una mano para limpiarse el sudor mientras respiraba con pesadez. Vagamente noto que a su lado había una palmera que los protegía del sol, aunque eso no disminuía del todo el abrazador clima.

—Aunque no has nadado, tú pantaloneta esta mojada- dijo Bryan al mirarlo fijamente, y sonreír altivo.

Porque la excitación contraria era muy evidente, además el mas bajito estaba sonrojado, y su chamara se encontraba medio puesta. Incluso una de las mangas resbaló por la tersa piel, mientras su dueño intentaba regular la respiración.

—¿Qué…?- jadeó Kai.

—Estas completamente mojado aquí- dijo Bryan al ignorar la pregunta, y sujetar de nuevo su erección.

La tela había filtrado la húmeda sustancia, y entre sus dedos, sintió al otro estremecerse en respuesta. Había una leve distancia que los separaba, una que resulto desesperante, porque el pelilavanda lo quería mas cerca, pero también quería apreciar adecuadamente sus reacciones mientras lo tocaba. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba que el bicolor se diera cuenta que sólo él podía proporcionarle ese tipo de sensaciones.

—¡Es-espera!... ¡¿Qué estas…?

—¿Escuchas? Suena mojado- dijo el ruso al lamer su oído. Sin embargo, lo que hizo gimotear a Kai, fue esa mano que lo masturbo de la manera mas obscena que se le pudo ocurrir— ¿Quieres que te quite la pantaloneta? ¿O quieres hacerlo tú?

—N-no- jadeó Kai, y su voz era la cosa más lujuriosa que Bryan podía escuchar.

Hiwatari todavía era malo para dejarse llevar, de hecho, si no tenia cuidado podía golpearlo en cualquier momento. Claro que si debía violarlo, no le importaba demasiado. Después de todo, le encantaba enloquecerlo. Así que sin dudar, se agachó bajo la aturdida expresión del ruso-japonés, y colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura para que no escapara.

Después, lamio la hombría prisionera por la tela. Claro que seria más propio decir que en realidad chupó la punta, quizás para que más de ese caliente líquido saliera.

—Ahhhh- gimoteó Kai en cuanto sujetó sus hombros, porque esto definitivamente era nuevo, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que incluso asustaba- ¿Qué…que estas haciendo?

Preguntó con esa bonita expresión de confusión, que hizo sonreír a Bryan. Aunque Kuznetzov no se distrajo con eso, porque comenzó a lamer y a chupar el miembro erguido. Para ello se apodero herméticamente de su cadera, y lo forzó a mantenerse en esa posición, mientras mojaba más la húmeda pantaloneta.

—Ahhhhh…Nhhhh, n-no mas- pidió Kai terriblemente sonrojado, y tan confundido como si fuera la primera vez. Porque ese idiota, lo estaba tocando con pasión y lujuria contenida.

Aunque el detalle sonaba insignificante, si recordaba que estaba en la playa: un lugar público, donde cualquiera podría verlos. Más, el bicolor parecía haberse olvidado de eso, ya que apretó los ojos mientras intentó disminuir los temblores. Pero estaba atrapado en sus brazos, y esa boca que hacía cosas indecentes al lamerlo.

—¡NO!- exclamó en un jadeo- No lo chupes.

Era vergonzoso que lo obligara a decir eso, siempre lo había sido. Pero en verdad necesitaba que lo soltara, o se iba a correr.

—Si quieres que me detenga, entonces quítate la pantaloneta- condicionó Bryan.

Kai sollozó, pero asintió ligeramente. Por eso el pelilavanda se irguió, y colocó las manos a los costados de su cabeza. De esa manera lo dejó encerrado contra la pared, donde frustraría sus intentos si acaso quería escapar. Claro que después lo observó fijamente, ya que nunca lo había visto con tanta luz. Tal vez porque la única vez que lo hicieron, fue en la noche con la luz apagada. Así que mientras el bicolor retiró casi tímidamente el traje de baño, él siguió mirándolo.

Además la manga de la camisa cayó por el hombro, para darle al bicolor esa sexy y desaliñada apariencia, donde siguió bajando la pantaloneta, y evitaba verlo.

"_**Lo hice desnudarse en un sitio como este…y esta…tan mojado" **_

Bryan debería estar más preocupado porque alguien los viera, pero eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Además, cuando la tela desapareció por las largas y bonitas piernas, debió tragar duro y morderse los labios.

—No me mires así, maldito pervertido- regañó Kai con el ceño fruncido. Pero eso sólo se vio tímido, y tan malditamente caliente, que Bryan ahogo un gemido.

—Claro que voy a mirar, además ¿Quién se desnuda en un lugar público? Yo creo que el pervertido aquí, eres tú- inquirió el pelilavanda sin moverse un centímetro, porque la posición le permitía ver ese delicioso cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—¡¿De que….estas hablando? ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo….!- reclamó Kai con la voz pesada.

—Ah es cierto- jadeó Bryan antes de sujetar amablemente su rostro con una mano- Es mi culpa que estés tan duro.

Aseguró al acercarse tanto, que ambas caderas terminaron juntas. El bicolor tembló casi de inmediato, ya que sintió la erección contraria, y los leves movimientos que el ruso realizó para que ambas hombrías se frotaran por encima de la pantaloneta. La sensación de la tela interponiéndose podía impacientarlos, pero al mismo tiempo era una placentera tortura.

—Quiero ver mas de tus reacciones- dijo Bryan al acariciar sus labios con los dedos- ¿Qué tal si subimos de nivel?

En este punto era sorprendente que preguntara, pero al menos era un avance, esta vez no lo iba a tomar sin preguntar si quería. Sin embargo, Kai no pudo decir nada, sólo se dejó llevar por el más alto que se sentó en la arena, y le indicó que se acomodara en sus piernas.

Así que de rodillas, Bryan rodeó su cintura, y comenzó a atacar los sensibles pezones para acobijarlos en su boca. Ahí los lamio, e incluso mordió, hasta que el bicolor debió apoyarse en su cuerpo para no caerse. Luego trazó un húmedo caminó hacia el cuello, que fue alternándose con suaves mordidas que volvían la piel roja.

El color le encantaba, pero sobre todo, adoró el morboso gemido que salió de los finos labios en cuanto apretó su trasero. Con una mano lo estrujó, hasta dejar marcada la pálida piel. Mas, su intención era distraerlo con besos y caricias, ya que aprovechando el pre-semen, deslizó dos dedos en su interior.

Claro que, eso de todas maneras tensó al más bajito.

—Relájate- susurró Bryan en su oído.

—Ahhh, no…p-puedo-sollozó Kai al encogerse en su puesto- La…ul-tima vez…Nhhh! La ultima vez…fue hace tres…se-semanas.

—Cierto- concedió Kuznetzov con un gemido. Donde no pudo evitar sonreír por el muchacho que temblaba en sus brazos, así que movió los dedos en su interior, y a cambio lo escuchó lloriquear sofocado.

Su propia situación no era mejor, ya que el bicolor terminó sentándose en su regazo, e inconscientemente se movió acorde al ritmo marcado por los intrusos en su interior. Por eso el pelilavanda gruñó por lo bajo, con un sonido salvaje y posesivo, pues el otro se estaba frotando contra su palpitante erección. Y no iba a negar que movió los dígitos de tal manera, que pudo sentirlo más cerca.

—Ahhh~

…más caliente, más apretado.

—¡NO!

Aunque, esa erótica exclamación lo erizó sin aviso, donde algo increíblemente delicioso se agitó en su interior, ya que tocó ese punto que hizo a Kai arquearse de placer. Las paredes en su interior también se contrajeron, por lo que no necesito de otra cosa para que sus hormonas se agitaran violentamente.

—¿No te gusta?- preguntó Bryan en fingido desentendimiento, mientras tocaba una y otra vez ese lugar.

—No…n-no me ¡Ahhhh! ¡Nhhhh! No me toques…¡Ahí! ¡Ahhhh!- pidió al borde del llanto. Porque era demasiado placer, y sentía que si seguía así, se correría pronto.

—¿Por qué no?- gimió cuando comenzó a lamerle su oreja-Parece que te gusta, además no traje un condón conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente Kai se alzó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos. Había estado abrazando a Bryan por el cuello en busca de algo de equilibrio, donde su cabeza estuvo todo el tiempo entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Eso enviaba deliciosas corrientes al ruso, cada vez que el bicolor jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos. El roce era sencillamente enloquecedor.

—Te enojaras si me vengo adentro ¿cierto? Tú mismo lo dijiste- indicó Kuznetoz con una sonrisa forzada, que incluso lucia molesta.

—Pero… -empezó Kai, pero terminó jadeando cuando el bastardo golpeo en el lugar indicado.

Por eso, su espalda se arqueó en un precioso ángulo, mientras abrazó mecánicamente al otro. El movimiento fue deliciosamente calculado, porque le permitió a Bryan sujetarlo por la cintura y darle la vuelta. Así que ahora, Hiwatari estaba acostado en la arena.

Se sentía caliente, pero no tanto gracias a al sombra de la palmera, y la camisa que todavía tenia medio puesta. Aunque nada de eso importó, ya que el pelilavanda empezó esas tortuosas embestidas con sus dedos.

—¡No! ¡Ahhhh!-

—En este punto vas a correrte sólo con mis dedos ¿no es así?

—Espe….

El ruso también se estaba enloqueciendo, y era impresionante que tuviera tanto control en este momento. En especial que priorizara lo que el otro quería, y no que sucumbiera a ese morboso deseo de entrar en él. Porque su hombría dolía mientras lo veía tan dócil y entregado. Aunque, francamente no pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control de esta manera, al principio sólo pensó en besarlo y tocarlo un poco, no que al final debería apretar la arena con el puño cerrado, para no penetrarlo.

—Bryan…Bry…¡Nhhhh!- jadeó con la voz caliente y húmeda por el placer. Incluso se removió, gracias a la lengua intrusa que dibujó un camino por el ombligo y subió a su pecho- Yo…quiero…quiero hacerlo.

—Vas a golpearme después- señaló el pelilavanda, en un duro momento de control; mientras mordía su garganta.

—No lo hare.

Los sexy's ruiditos, y el cuerpo que se le ofreció tan amablemente hicieron que su corazón palpitara como loco, y por un momento se quedo sin aire. Porque esta sensación avivó esa presión en el pecho que lo descontrolaba, así que sin pensar en nada, Kuznetzov tragó y cedió a la lujuria. Por ello se inclinó para besarlo duro y caliente. Luego se bajó la pantaloneta hasta que la palpitante erección fue liberada.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, sacó los dedos. El bicolor se quejó suavecito por el abandono, pero mientras el ruso le separó las piernas y se acomodó de la manera que mas le gusto, su respiración se cortó cuando sintió la punta de ese firme miembro en su entrada. Durante un par de segundos, Bryan no hizo nada más que frotar el apretado lugar, sólo para escucharlo gimotear con los ojos cerrados.

Pero tampoco paso mucho tiempo, para que comenzara a entrar lentamente. En ningún momento Kunzetzov desvió la mirada de ese lugar que lo envolvía estrechamente. Y si la sensación no hiciera temblar a Kai, le hubiera dicho que no lo mirara de esa manera.

—Ahhhh

Claro que nada de eso importó cuando Bryan se deslizo despacio, y con cuidado, por lo que pudo sentirlo completamente. Además, se estaba asegurando que el bicolor también lo sintiera.

—Nhhhh- gimió el ruso al morderse los labios. Demonios, sus paredes lo comprimieron, y estaba tan húmedo y mojado como la primera vez- Ahhh Kai…e-estas muy…estrecho.

Hiwatari no pudo ayudar en eso, porque se había arqueado apenas entró, y ahora con los ojos cerrados gimoteó eróticamente. Aun dolía un poco, porque esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia, sin embargo la sensación fue suplida por ese exquisito placer que lo golpeó sin aviso.

Bryan había separado un poco más sus piernas, y le alzó la cadera para hacer que las embestidas fueran mas fuertes y profundas.

Dios, hacia tanto calor que Kuznetzov sólo pudo gemir. El ruso-japonés que estaba en el suelo, tenía arena encima por el sudor y el movimiento. Pero, había algo increíblemente sensual en el hecho de verlo con los ojos semi-abiertos mientras el fuerte, y constante vaivén de las embestidas, lo hacia ir y venir en la arena. Además Bryan sentía como si hubiera algo sucio con ese semblante casi virginal, que se quejaba de placer.

Parecía como si hubiera ensuciado la pulcra imagen, con algo increíblemente indecoroso y obsceno. De hecho, todo el asunto fue sucio desde que básicamente lo "forzó" a llegar a esta situación, donde su hombría era apretada en su interior.

—¡Ahhhhhh Bryan!

Acababa de encontrar ese punto que hizo arquear su espalda otra vez. El ruso gruñó por la bajo, debido a la sensación, y maldijo entre dientes, cuando sintió como ese mojado lugar parecía estar succionando su erección en algo tan intenso, que sólo pudo inclinarse par besar a Kai.

Lo hizo en parte porque acababa de tomar su hombría, y apretó la punta par evitar que se corriera. Pero la otra parte se debía a esa adictiva boca de fuego, que lo hacia jadear mientras irrumpía en busca de su lengua.

Hiwatari no pudo cooperar mucho con el beso, debido a las salvajes embestidas que aumentaron el ritmo. Él en verdad necesitaba correrse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mover los brazos, para abrazar a Bryan por el cuello. Ahora sus cuerpos resbalaban con facilidad, por lo que el roce de su piel sencillamente lo enloqueció. Así que sin dudar lo jaló hacia abajo, donde podía sentirlo tan cerca que el otro se rio en medio de la unión.

—Hn

Quizás por eso lo mordió. Kuznetzov se quejó por ello, pero no le importó cuando su labio sangro. Porque a cambio encontró esos ojos llorosos, donde bastó con un par de embestidas, para que el más bajito comenzara a llorar. Al pelilavanda le encantaba esa imagen, donde Kai era suyo, y esto se sentía tan íntimo y personal, que sonrió.

—Br…Bryan ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en este momento, como los labios rojizos lo pronunciaban en medio del éxtasis y la lujuria.

—Kai…-jadeó, y se deleitó en la manera como pudo pronunciarlo. Como las letras se deslizaron fuera de su boca con tanta facilidad.

Pero ya sin querer prolongarlo (_porque no podía), _Bryan lo masturbó aun mientras lo envestía. Por lo que Hiwatari se corrió con espasmos blanco que curvaron su espalda. Y a cambio, su interior se contrajo maravillosamente por lo que el más alto se vino casi de inmediato, donde esa cálida esencia hizo gemir a Kai.

Luego el ruso se fue hacia adelante. Le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse del intenso orgasmo, que incluso curvó los dedos de sus pies. Así que con la respiración aun desecha, se irguió ligeramente para besarlo. Le encantaba hacerlo en ese momento, porque Kai respondía dócil y torpe, casi con ternura.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo Bryan en cuanto se alzó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos. Sus brazos habían estado a los costados de su cabeza, por lo que lo tenía encerrado bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?- masculló Kai con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa, también se tensó un poco, pero eso ocasionó que ambos temblaran, ya que Kuznetzov todavía no salía de su interior, y acababa de apretar su hombría.

—Ahhh…no hagas….eso- dijo agitado, porque si lo hacia no prometía que no lo tomaría de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué esperas para salir?- regañó Kai con un bonito rubor, y el ceño fruncido en un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

Bryan sonrió, pues sabia que su comentario lo perturbo. Donde su inquebrantable indiferencia comenzaba a desquebrajarse, cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Yo creo…- dijo el ruso suavecito, mientras salía lentamente. Kai intentó cerrar las piernas, porque el roce lo erizó sin aviso, pero el otro las sostuvo de las rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas.

—Deja de mirarme así, es molesto idiota.

Pero Bryan no le prestó atención, ya que su atención yacía en el semen que resbalaba por su entrada. Ver la sustancia manchar la pálida piel era excitante, incluso sucio y obsceno. Sin embargo, debía controlarse antes que los instintos por volver a hacerlo suyo, se salieran de control.

—¿Se siente bien?- preguntó cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron.

—No- dijo Kai con la mirada afilada, y un rubor que se negaba a abandonarlo. Por eso miró a otro lado, donde el pelilavanda no supo si le mentía.

—¿Enserio? Lo siento- sonrió- Pero te vez ricamente follable.

—¡Púdrete maldito bastardo!

—Nop- dijo Bryan divertido con el asunto- Porque creo que estas enamorado de mi, o al menos comienzas a amarme.

—Claro que no- aseguró el bicolor mientras el otro lo encerró en un abrazo. Eso se sintió bien, así que no intentó apartarlo, de hecho subió algo renuente y un poco tímido las manos, hasta que las colocó en su espalda. Su expresión también era algo graciosa, ya que pretendía estar enojado aun cuando se relajó ligeramente en sus brazos.

—No haces este tipo de cosas con cualquiera ¿cierto?

—No- respondió Kai. Mas, creyó oír en su voz un tono serio, como si necesitara estar seguro de conocer la respuesta.

—Eso significa que estas enamorado de mi.

El ruso-japonés suspiró ante la lógica infantil, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedo mirando el cielo durante un largo minuto. Porque la sensación después del orgasmo lo adormecía, y esa inusitada tranquilidad parecía sólo un poco mas perfecta si se abrazaban.

—¿Kai?- llamó Bryan como si creyera que se había dormido. Por eso, volvió a alzarse para que ambos pares de ojos se encontraran. El silencio que le siguió apenas duro unos segundo, porque el más bajito lo empujó (_no tan fuerte como acostumbraba)_.

—Mi ropa- demando, y el otro fue por la pantaloneta.

La prenda estaba mojada y pegajosa; y aunque era desagradable, el asunto empeoró cuando se puso de pie. Porque algo de esa sustancia blanca resbaló por su pierna.

—Dios- silbó Bryan mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Claro que dejó de hacerlo cuando lo miro fijamente- No te enojes, pero esa es la cosa más sexy que vi en los últimos tres segundos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

Esto sinceramente era vergonzoso, incluso sus reclamos sonaban horriblemente suaves, casi tiernos. O tal vez Kuzentzov finalmente enloqueció, pero como fuera, sonrió divertido sin sentirse realmente culpable.

—Podríamos ir allá- señaló para seguir avanzando por el desolado terreno- Estoy seguro que vi un lugar donde podríamos limpiarnos.

—Hn.

—Te juro que no intentare nada- dijo cuando el bajito frunció el ceño en desconfianza.

—Tú palabra no sirve de mucho- resopló Kai- Pero no hay solución, si hace algo te matare.

—Si, si. No te preocupes.

En silencio los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de poder ir muy lejos, una mano insegura tomó la suya. Por eso, Bryan se mostró notablemente sorprendido cuando miró a Kai. Él estaba más interesado en la arena que en encararlo, o en explicarle porque sujetó su mano.

—Tal vez si me gustas- dijo el bicolor por lo bajo.

—¿Tal vez?- inquirió Kuznetzov con una ceja enarcada, y una ligera sonrisa.

—Tal vez- aseguró.

Pero el rubor que se intensificó, y su renuencia en verlo, hicieron que Bryan sonriera abiertamente. Así que entrelazó sus dedos sin dejar de caminar. Porque desde que empezó esta extraña relación con su no-novio, había reclamado exclusividad con el primer beso.

Y por mucho tiempo las cosas estuvieron bien (_cuando Hiwatari dejo de intentar matarlo)_, ya que ninguno tuvo la necesidad de explicar los besos o las caricias. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, el pelilavanda quería más. Necesitaba que el ruso-japonés también se enamorara, por eso lo haría gritar que lo ama mientras lo hacen, mientras no lo hacen, y en cada momento que sea necesario.

…porque desde el principio, cuando comenzó a molestarlo sin razón aparente, dijo que tendría la atención del bicolor, y así lo haría. Tomaría todo lo que podría ofrecerle, y él le daría lo que quisiera.

—Idiota- musito Kai ya más relajado.

—Imbécil- devolvió Bryan por costumbre.

Ahí relaciones que no necesitan explicación, ni tampoco nombre, pero lo único que pedía, era que ese arisco muchacho fuera suyo.

**FIN.**

Ann: ¡Wiiiiiii °¬°! Hace mucho quería escribir un lemmon de ellos, pero no se me había dado la oportunidad TT-TT

Ro: En especial porque "Kiss Me Deadly" Esta como atascado oO

Ann: Da TT¬TT (rincón oscuro)

Ro: n¬nUUU, pero por otro lado, este Fic tiene algo muy peculiar y es que esta basado en dos doujinshis o.o

Ann: "Whit You" y "Soda Trip" ambos son ShizuxIzaya (DRRR!) °/°, sencillamente se los recomiendo si tiene la grandiosa oportunidad de leerlos!

Ro: xD, Oks, esperamos que Zhena-sama disfrute de su regalo n/n.

Ann: ¡Y Gomen por la demora T-T!

Ro: Oks, de momento nos despedimos :3

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Happy, happy ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xDDD


End file.
